Ochiai's Story
by Angel of Music 111
Summary: AU instead of moving to L.A. kiri's mom moves back to japan with her sister sakura. much better summary inside. i thought it will be cute and i have not found any stories like this so don't forget to review. pairings inside. i'm paranoid so rated "T"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people who have graciously decided to read my story. This is my first Beauty Pop fic. I hope you like it. I never liked how Ochiai seems to not have a girlfriend, fiancee, or wife at the end of the story. So this is my story. _ I DON'T OWN BEAUTY POP! _BUT I do own Sakura Koshiba.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Instead of moving to L.A. To live with her mom. Kiri's mom moves back to japan to live with them. But someone came with Emily. Sakura Koshiba came with Emily. Sakura is Kiri's twin sister. Will sparks fly between friends, or will it be one sided love after all?**

**Pairings: Kiri/ Narumi; Ayoma/ Seki; Ochiai/ BLANK(you will have to find out for your self); Sakura/ Blank(Same deal)**

***~***

The Koshiba family coming home from the air port.

"Emily, Sakura I'm so happy you decided to move back." Seji said

"Well dad, I don't want Kiri fainting again. At least when I'm not here." Sakura said to her father earning her a smack from Kiri.

" you are almost as bad as your sister." Seji moaned.

" Why thank you." Sakura and Kiri said at the same time. And started giggling.

*~*

NEXT DAY

Everyone except Kiri and Sakura were in the SP room.

"where is Kiri?" was the question on everyone's mind. The door opened.

" Sorry I'm late guys." came a tired but happy voice. Everyone turned to see Kiri and a girl who looks scarily like her but with long wavy hair. Narumi being defensive about a stranger in the club room.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE?!?" Narumi yelled.

Sakura turned to Kiri and said "you weren't exaggerating about Naru-Naru."

she then turned to Narumi and said "to answer your first question I'm Sakura Koshiba. Kiri's twin sister. And I followed my sister. I'm the reason she's late. I kept stopping her to ask questions." Narumi was silent.

"Since when have you had a sister?" Narumi asked Kiri.

"since we were born" was the retort from Sakura.

"yep you are twins." Narumi said miserably.

"you say that as if that were a bad thing." Kiri said.

" Of course it is! We don't need another one." yelled Narumi

" Oh you don't mean that." Kiri teased .

"what do you mean?" Narumi questioned. He didn't get the answer with words. Kiri walked across the room and kissed him on the lips. Everyone awed at them. Well almost everyone except Ochiai. Ochiai was still sore about losing to Narumi. But he tries to be happy for his friend and crush.

"now what were you saying?" Kiri asked a happy Narumi.

" hmm what was I saying?" Narumi said a little out of it. They all laugh.

"so Sakura do you have an amazing hairstyling talent like your sister?" Ochiai asked.

"Actually no I have my mom's talent. I'm a make-up artist like mom. Kiri on the other hand has dad's talent." everyone started to crowded around the twins. Ochiai pulled out a model head to practice on. After about 20 minutes people start to leave only leaving Narumi, Kiri, Sakura, and Ochiai. Ochiai being in his own world didn't notice any one watching him, until he heard a voice be hind him say "Your doing it wrong." he turned around to see Sakura watching him.

"What am I doing wrong?" Ochiai said getting defensive about his work.

"The eye make-up. It should flow like this." she held out her hand for the eye make-up by the time she was done half the face looked exactly like a celebrity. Only ten minutes went by. "that's how you do it." Sakura said to him. Then turned to leave. Ochiai was shocked.

"I like her." Narumi said patted Ochiai on the back. He and Kiri left Ochiai to his thoughts.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Don't forget to review. You know the maniquins head the plain white head is what I was talking about.


	2. AN imporant

**I promised my self I would never post one of these. I'm sorry to say.... I sacred you didn't I. i have some important things to say. First let me say i am thinking about changing my pen name.**

**- Ochiai's story-** the updates will not be slow I'm sorry I'm a slow typer.

**- A moment like this-** I'm going to move this story to a folder that is going to be filled with one shots. so later on if you can't find the story look under a title _________ one shots

**- Colors of the wind-** so sorry i have not been updating. i am a really slow typer. and I'm adding a line to the summary what are the voultri after her.

**And everybody look up my best friends story SNOW DRAGON by MUSIC OF THE NIGHT 999**

**Formally known as Alice-Hale-96**


End file.
